Double Whammy
by fanciefingers
Summary: Oz's friend, Lola, finds out that she's a Slayer. But she's already a werewolf. Can she find the perfect balance?
1. Oz's New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Oz  
  
*Historical note: this story starts near the end of the seventh season and ends a little after.  
  
Chapter 1~  
  
Oz sat cross-legged on a wooden stool. His guitar twanged sweetly while a young, Spanish girl tapped a beat on a steel drum. She was maybe seventeen at the most. Her partner gave one last twang, and she stopped beating the drum. The people around them clapped and threw coins into Oz's guitar case.  
  
"Oz, that was really good." She looked at his less pale, stoic face. She even thought she caught a slight smile.  
"Back at you Lola." She grabbed her drum and gathered up the money. Oz replaced the money with his guitar. "We're going back to the Hole, right?" He nodded. They grabbed their instruments and started walking down the street.  
After Willow had chosen Tara over him, he had started traveling the world again. He had settled in Kingston, Jamaica and started his own haven for werewolves. He owned a small house in downtown Kingston. He and his students had fondly named it the Hole, as they were locked in there three times a month. Oz had met Lola when he first got there, almost four years ago. They lived in the Hole with four other werewolves.  
When they arrived at the Hole, Lola brushed her long, black hair and picked up the newspaper. She felt so normal, walking into her house, with a roommate. She felt like a normal girl, not a werewolf. But she still believed she was a monster, no matter what Oz said. Lola sighed. Why was she even bothering herself with this? It happened every month since she was fourteen.  
A black man with dreadlocks opened the door. He picked up Lola's drum and put it inside. "Did you make any money?" he said with a strong Jamaican accent. They had found Millard in Montego Bay after Oz picked up Lola. Glenn, an Irish man who had traveled to Jamaica just for Oz, Lance, a quiet New Yorker, and Carmen, an English woman also lived in the Hole.  
"Enough," she replied. She dumped it out on the kitchen counter and started to count it out, finding about forty dollars, for playing all day.  
"Not bad," Glenn commented, which was pretty good, considering people usually just threw dimes.  
"Do we need groceries?" Lance asked, still towel drying his sandy blonde hair. Lola smiled. Normal.  
"Okay, children," Oz walked in, putting down his guitar, "Full moon is in tomorrow. Now's the time to check the cages." Although he was teaching his roomies how to keep in the wolf, they practiced inside the cages, incase something went wrong. They all went down into the basement and checked the hinges and locks on their cages. Oz and Lola didn't lock themselves up anymore, because they had found their 'inner-cool' and the wolf didn't control them. On full moon nights they monitored their piers, making sure all was going well. Carmen, Glenn and Lance couldn't control the wolf so well, but they were on the right path. Millard was pretty good, but still lashed out on some nights.  
Lola didn't like the basement so much. The whole basement was cold, dark and wet. She tried to remain on the second and third floors. But she didn't mind when she had to, it gave her some time to think about all the things she had to. Like how they were going to pay the rent, and what groceries they should buy. She didn't have to think about finances so much anymore, now that Glenn and Carmen had found jobs. Millard was still going to college. Lola tapped the lock on the cage it sounded weak. She removed it and tried to replace it, but it was stuck.  
"C'mon, c'mon." she tried to jam it together. Lola grunted as she pushed it together. She gasped as she felt a surge of power go through her, a drop of sweat run down her spine and the hair stand up straight. Lola's hands felt much stronger, and the lock crumbled in her hands. "W-w-what just happened?" Lola stuttered, dropping the pieces of metal on the concrete floor. She held her head, and she was sweating. Oz dropped beside her, his heart racing. The other roommates picked up the metal in wonder.  
"I'd say you've just been called," he said. She looked at him blankly. "You're a Slayer." 


	2. Long Distance Calls

I do not own the characters of Oz, Angel, Buffy, Dawn, Faith, Giles or Willow.  
  
Chapter 2~  
  
"A what?" Lola asked, but Oz wasn't listening.  
"Oh no, it can't." This was the first time Lola had seen anything remotely close to Oz showing his feelings. He ran upstairs as fast as he could. Lola and the rest were left wondering.  
Oz flipped through the phone book, and tapped the buttons on the phone. On the other line, the machine picked up.  
"Hi, this is Buffy, Dawn and Willow's"- he winced at her name-"we can't come to the phone ri"- the phone cut off. It was dead. Oz's eyes widened. He tapped the buttons again. "Hello, Wolfram and Hart. How may I direct your call?"  
"What? I need to speak to Angel."  
"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Angel?"  
"This is an emergency!"  
"Alright," she sounded slightly annoyed. Relaxing music played, but it didn't soothe Oz.  
"Hello?" a male voice said.  
"Angel! Buffy or Faith. are they dead?" Angel was taken back a bit.  
"Oz?"  
"Are they?"  
"Not yet, I saw Buffy just yesterday. But Giles told me the plan. They made all potential slayers into Slayers. But I believe in Buffy. They'll be fine."  
"Okay, 'cause I think I got a Slayer on my hands."  
"Are you going to fill her in?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, see you Oz."  
"Later." Oz could breathe a sigh of relief. Buffy was fine, a Willow was probably the same. Lola peeked around the corner and looked at him. Oz smelled her.  
"Lola?" She was twisting her hair like she always did when she was nervous.  
"What is it?" Her eyes were big.  
"It's true, you're a Slayer now." She sat down at the kitchen table.  
"Again, a what?" Lola looked at him. Oz had never mentioned anything about his past.  
"I grew up on a Hellmouth in a town called Sunnydale, it's like demon- Woodstock, just all-year-'round. The Slayer, Buffy Summers, moved there. She fought the demons and vampires. Now you're to do the same, just here."  
"Sunnydale?" Glenn asked. He turned on the miniature television in the kitchen. There was a picture of a crater.  
"This is all that is left of the town of Sunnydale. Many people believe an asteroid hit it. The town has been completely demolished. Rescuers were surprised to find the town abandoned. There were no casualties caused by the asteroid, though a few were found with severe stab wounds," a tinny voice said. They could hear Oz sigh. He was relieved to hear his old high school friends were still alive.  
"So what do I do exactly?" Lola asked.  
"Kill vampires and demons. To kill vampires, stake to the heart. Demons, usually slice and dice."  
"Okay," she said slowly, " 'cept for the fact I can't fight."  
"Well, I'm not going to send you out right away. I can't teach you much. Come on, Lola, we're going back out."  
Lola followed Oz's lean figure out the door. He was holding a fire ax.  
The pair found themselves at the edge of the jungle. Oz started chopping at branches. He cut down five and tossed them to Lola. She fell under their weight.  
"What are these?" Lola asked.  
"Stakes," he said. A pair of glowing yellow eyes peered at them walking away.  
  
The next night, Carmen, Glenn, Millard and Lance were locked in their cages. They all drank their herbal potions and did the chants. Oz and Lola whistled as she carved her stakes. Between her and Oz, they covered the cement floor with wood shavings. The room smelled like wood, and Lola was now quite fond of the smell. There was a pile of about twenty stakes already. Lola put down her stake and carving knife. She could feel her eyelids growing heavier and heavier until she finally fell asleep.  
  
A blonde girl, Lola's age, maybe younger is being forced into water. The ugly THING let go and let her float. It walks away. Later, a dark-haired boy gives her mouth-to-mouth while a handsome man watches. Suddenly, she's at the top of a building and the girl pushes the monster into the glass top, and it lands on broken wood. All that's left is a skeleton. FLASH. The blonde girl is sword fighting with the handsome man from the last vision. A light goes off in his eyes and his mouth moves. Lola can't hear anything. The girl kisses him and jams a sword through his gut. FLASH. She jumps through a window and an explosion goes off, killing the giant serpent inside. She watches as the handsome man disappears into the night. FLASH. The girl has a strange light in her eyes. There's a monster made up of many demons, machine and man. Lola gets the feeling that there's more people there, but there aren't. The girl's hand goes through the monster's chest and grabs hold of a glowing bar with demon guts hanging off of it. FLASH. The girl jumps off a high tower, into a glowing blue light. A young girl is crying. A group of people gather around the girl's body. She's dead. FLASH. The blonde is fighting root monsters in a dark, hole in the ground. The young girl from the last vision is fighting as well. The monsters disappear. FLASH. The girl, now a woman is fighting with an army of young girls, killing an army of deadly monsters. She's stabbed from behind, and she falls. Her twin looks down on her and taunts the woman. But she gets up to fight again. She's chasing after a bus. She throws herself onto the top. And it stops. They all look out at a giant crater.  
  
Lola's eyes opened rather suddenly. It was daylight, and Oz was beside her. A blanket was wrapped around her.  
"Is that what I'm up against?" 


	3. Hello Giles

I do not own the characters of Oz or Giles  
  
Chapter 3~  
  
Lola walked up the stairs and into the kitchen. Everybody was dressed in robes, it was easier than finding their clothes again. Oz walked over.  
"You okay?" Oz asked, "You were tossing." The others looked up. Lola gave them a raised eyebrow.  
"Fine, I just had a freaky dream." Lola's mind flashed back to the image of the dead body. She shook it off. Millard put his arm around her. "Oz?" He looked up from his bowl of cereal. "Will I have a long, normal life?"  
His face was colder than usual. "Most Slayers don't live past, well, your age. But you were called late." All emotion disappeared from her face. She just looked cold. But on the inside, Lola felt as if she were already dying.  
"I'll be right back." She turned and disappeared down the hall. Lola locked the bathroom door and threw up in the toilet. She wiped her mouth and the tears started to run down. Just yesterday, Lola had almost felt normal. Now she might die any day. Lola could feel her skin tingling. "Oh god, no." Her fingers started to grow into claw-like paws and she could feel silky black hair cover her body.  
Outside, Millard was knocking on the door. "You okay in there, Lo'?" He didn't get an answer. Instead he got a full wolf attacking him. Oz looked down the hall, not looking panicked. He went back into the kitchen, reached under the sink, and pulled out a tranquilizer gun. He loaded it and shot the Lola-wolf. She fell limp. Oz helped Millard up. There was a large scratch on his arm. Lola turned back into her human self again.  
"Why'd she change?" Carmen asked, now by Millard's side with a first aid kit. She was cleaning up his cut.  
"She probably just had a little freak out." Oz picked her up, put a robe around her and pushed her into bed.  
"Well, who wouldn't after you told them they were going to DIE!" Glenn yelled. Lance pulled him back. Oz shook his head. The poor girl. She didn't deserve this. She was already a wolf, she didn't need another burden to carry. He went back to the kitchen phone and found Giles' England-home number.  
"Hello?" the English voice on the other side of the line said.  
"Giles?"  
"Oz?" Giles was taken back a bit. He hadn't seen or heard from Oz for three, almost four years.  
"Yeah. I've got a Slayer over here, but I don't know what to do with her."  
"Really?"  
"I know that you were just away, but is it possible if you could come over here?"  
"Of course, but where is 'here' exactly?"  
"Kingston, Jamaica."  
"Okay, I'll catch the next flight tomorrow."  
"I'll see you at the airport." Oz hung up the phone and sighed. He hoped he wasn't troubling Giles. He'd given up so much for other people already.  
  
Giles sighed. He hadn't even unpacked yet. He'd just have to pick up his bags, and get there. He was so tired. But he had to help all the new Slayers and this would be a good start. He grabbed another leather bag and started to pack the only other thing he needed: weapons. He'd send those through packages, as he'd have a hard time flying them over.  
That night, he found himself at the airport, headed for Montego Bay. He'd get to Jamaica the next morning. 


End file.
